witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Pittman
Jay Pittman is the oldest of the Witch Club and the Fairy of the Phoenix's Flame. Personality Profile Jay is a Hispanic fairy with a kind, caring attitude. He tries to be strong with Christ, even though he knows he can do a lot better. He's not much for organized religionor the sort. He just wants to grow in his walk with Christ and tell people about the lovely gift of salvation and love bestowed upon him. Due to him being the oldest, Jay is the leader of the W.I.T.C.H. Club, while Lee, who thought of the name is second in command. He even shares a big brother-little brother relationship with Lee. Appearances See also: ''Jay's Wardrobe He is a Hispanic-American with brown hair and blue eyes. Civilian His season 1 civilian outfit is a gold t-shirt, white shorts, and brown sandals. 867.JPG|Jay's civilian outfit Winx His Winx outfit is a gold tank top, gold shorts, and gold ankle boots. He also has dandelion gloves and his wings are turquoise blue and, just like Taylor's, are in four sections, going at each a 45 degree angle from his back. Charmix His Charmix is a silver phoenix with a red jewel in the middle and a red waistbag with a black flame on it. Enchantix His Enchantix outfit is a golden rod sleeveless shirt with copper shorts. His wings, now ample in size, are both light red orange and yellow orange, with gold outlining and speckled with dark gold decorative jewels. He also wears yellow gloves and has also discared his gold colored boots and dons gold flip-flops. Powers and Abilities ''See also: Jay's spells Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate another being or object with a crystal or a map. Active Powers *The Phoenix Flame **Phoenix Physiology: The ability to use the abilities of a Phoenix. ***Pyrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate fire. *Teleportation: The ability to move instantly from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. Usually teleport in red flames. *Flight: The ability to fly in midair.Only has access to this power when transformed. Abilities *Singing *Music **Guitar **Saxophone Curiousities #'Birthday:' January 13 #'Astrological Sign/Zodiac Sign:' Pegasus/Capricorn #﻿'Favorite Food:' ? #'Favorite Color:' ? #'Favorite Hobby:' Singing, Playing Guitar #'Favorite Pet:' Biggen and Mojo the cats #'Bonded Pixie:' ? #'Ideal Girlfriend:' ? #'Best Friends:' Clayton Kardas #'Favorite Movies:' Adventure #'Loves:' Playing Music #'Hates:' ? #'Favorite Music:' Rock n' Roll #'Favorite Shoes:' Sandals and Toms #'Favorite Subject:' ? #'Favorite Spell: '? Transformation Sequences Charmix First, Jay appears in the sky and a phoenix comes and circles around him. Next, after a flash of light he reappears with fire around his body and his fairy outfit materializes. Later, Jay flies to the side and fire strikes his back to form his wings and a phoenix flies around his body and flies to the sky with him. Battlix First, Jay appears with fire covering his body he backs away from the camera and the flames explode into his Charmix outfit. The camera zooms in on him as he has his eyes closed and he screams as his pin appears, he turns and his wings appear in flames. He turns again as his waistbag appears in a flash of light. After another flash, Jay appears in his final pose. Category:Characters